


Only human when it's warm

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigby is only human when it's warm outside. Winter and Fall are the months that he's stuck in Wolf Form. During the first winter he's declared dead. Colin knew the truth but he promised Bigby that he'd keep quiet about it. Will contain Japanese fables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          Colin could feel the cold of winter, and he knew what that meant. He wouldn’t be seeing Bigby’s human form for the whole season. He only hoped that Bigby could get away from sight, as he would hate to see him be forced out of Fabletown. He watched as Bigby tied some clothes around his chest and Colin sighed, knowing that until Spring he would not see Bigby for a long time. Bigby ran outside which is when he transformed into his true form.

          His senses were mainly scent based now, as his human form had no use for it. He began to run as the area became a blur behind him. He ran and ran until he found a forest that was away from the fables and mundys’.

He didn’t even know his name anymore, and any human memories were gone in this form. Faces he once knew became a blur in his mind, kind of like those vague childhood memories that were formed when you first start remembering things. In his office Snow went there to find him, annoyed that he hadn’t shown up, as she thought that he was sleeping in.

          “Ugh! Bigby!” She growled, going to his apartment and knocking angrily on the door.

          “Bigby wake up! You’re needed!” She screamed, though she didn’t get any response.

          “Bigby?” She asked, walking inside when Colin let her in.

          “Alright, where is he?” She asked, not seeing any sign of him.

          “I don’t know. He could be anywhere.” Colin growled, too drunk to answer properly.

          “Well, when he gets back you tell him that I’m not very happy with him!” Snow White growled, not knowing that she wouldn’t see him for three months due to it being winter. She stormed off into Crane’s office and did her work, ignoring the fact that Bigby had been gone all day. A week had passed and no one had seen or heard from Bigby. Everyone that was his friend was starting to worry except for Colin, who knew of his whereabouts.

          “Miss Snow? Where is Bigby?” Bufkin asked, to which Snow sighed.

          “I don’t know Bufkin. I really don’t. Maybe he ran away or…”Snow’s voice trailed off as she tried not to cry.

          “Ah shit.” Beast muttered as a memory of the last conversation he had with Bigby came to mind. He had called Bigby a monster when Bigby lost his temper and killed another fable, and he didn’t remember ever making up with him.

          “Beast what is it?” Beauty asked with concern.

          “I think his being gone is _my fault_.” He sighed.

          “Beast why would it be _your_ fault?” Snow asked with confusion.

          “I called him a fucking monster the last time we spoke and now he’s been gone for a week. Do the math Snow!” Beast snapped, clearly blaming himself for his friend’s disappearance.

          “Well then you better bloody find him then!” Toad snapped, missing Bigby. Bigby was free; free of worry; free of pain; free of responsibilities; free of hurt over the things he had said and done, and he _loved_ it! The clothes were still wrapped around his chest as he ran, and ran, and ran. The cold didn’t even bother him as he had no human thoughts anymore, just wolf thoughts. It hadn’t registered to him that it had been a week already because really what was time to a wolf?

          “We’re _trying_ here! Do you know where he is?” Nerissa snapped. Toad was silent as he didn’t have an answer to that. Nerissa sighed as Snow White asked the mirror of his whereabouts.

          “I don’t know of his whereabouts Snow White but I think you know about my might.” The mirror shighed. Snow White slammed her fist on the table in anger, and frustration at how little clues she and the others had. They each continued to look for clues and about three weeks later they had found the forest that Bigby was currently at. Bigby sniffed the air as he could smell Snow, Beast, and Beauty.

He recognized the scent and started running away from them, which caught their attention.

          “Did you guys hear that?” Beauty asked. Bigby was to another forest already so he wasn’t seen.

          “Yes. I did.” Beast said. Snow sighed as she couldn’t see what it was.

          “We’d better get back and look for more clues.” Snow sighed as they all returned. Bigby was in a new forest now, tearing the hide off of the animal that he found. He began to eat the animal, blood and all. One month had passed since then, and Bigby still hadn’t shown.

          “He’s _dead_! He’s dead and there’s nothing I can do to make it up to him!” Beast cried into Beauty’s shoulder in their apartment. Beauty held him close in an effort to comfort him, also crying. Memories of his human life were a blur to Bigby. Previous pain has been forgotten as he continued to run. The world behind him was a blur as he completely forgets his human life. Colin was alone in Bigby’s apartment, missing him very much and hoping that he returns soon.

          Just one more month and he’ll see Bigby again. He kept his promise to Bigby that he would keep quiet about the fact that he was only in human form six months out of the year. Everyone probably thinks that he’s dead, and he wants to say something he does, but he wasn’t going to break a promise to Bigby.

          “Shall I mark it miss Snow?” Bufkin asked, looking at Bigby’s entry, holding the deceased stamp. Snow White was in tears as she nodded and watched Bufkin stamp the red deceased stamp on the page. She sobbed and collapsed to the floor, too distraught to get up. It was January; one month later. Bigby was dead, or so she and everyone but Colin in Fabletown thought anyway.

          Beast sobbed into the pillow that night as he and Beauty cried themselves to sleep. Snow White also cried herself to sleep, cursing the skies as she sobbed. Colin sighed, feeling lonelier than he’s ever felt. He knew Bigby was alive and well, and the guilt of not telling everyone was eating him inside.

 


	2. Kuchisake-Onna [The Slit Mouthed Woman]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now Spring and Bigby is back in town. The first person he visits is Beast, who is happy to see him alive. A Japanese fable who is now a witch torments Bigby. Bigby thinks that Snow White hates him, and because of that he doesn't allow himself to care about her.

          Winter had gone and it was now Spring. Bigby shrunk from his large wolf form into his human form. He untied the clothes from his legs and he changed into them as he started running. He had to get back to Fabletown and let everyone know that he was alive. The first place he stopped was Beauty and Beast’s apartment. He knocked on the door as he waited for someone to answer it.

          “Coming!” Beast called, still grieving over Bigby. He was shocked when he opened the door.

          “Bigby?” He gasped as he ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

          “Can’t…breathe.” Bigby gasped as he loosened his grip.

          “Where the hell have you been? Do you know everyone thinks you’re _dead_?” He growled, crying with joy. Bigby let out a yipping sound out of habit.

          “Errrm Bigby?” Beast asked, having noticed that.

          “Sorry, force of habit. I meant to say: YOU WHAT!” He screamed.

          “You were gone for three months Bigby! No one had heard from you. What would you have thought?” Beast shrieked, clearly still torn up about it. Bigby attempted to hug him until a ringing sound flooded his ears. Bigby’s eyes turned gold as he started to whimper from the sound.

          “Bigby your eyes.” Beast muttered as Bigby started slashing at the room.

          “Whoa, hey! Calm down!” He called, holding him down in an attempt to calm him.

          “It’s okay, it’s okay… I didn’t mean it! Just...calm down.”

Beast told him thinking that he had upset him, still holding him down in an effort to calm him. There was a spell that had the same effect as a dog whistle for Mundy’s, of course Beast was unaware of this, but the person behind it was a fable under the name of Kuchisake-onna.Kuchisake-Onna, or the slit-mouthed-woman was the wife of a samurai.One day she cheated on her husband with a younger, and better looking man. He found out about it of course, and he took his sword and slit her mouth from ear to ear.

          Some say she was cursed to never die and she still wanders the earth, so that people can see the horrible scar on her face and pity her. Some people claim that others have actually seen a very beautiful lady who asks them “Am I pretty?” And once they reply positively she rips off her surgical mask and shows them the horrible wound. She asks the same question, and anyone who answers no she kills them.

          Bigby continued to struggle in response to the sound, as it was driving him crazy. Beast looked into Bigby’s eyes in an attempt to figure out what his problem was, and when he finally did look he could see the pain in them.

          “Okay, I’m letting you go.” Beast muttered as he let go of Bigby. Bigby curled into a ball in an attempt to block out the noise, and he stayed like that for twenty minutes until the spell wore off. The spell had worn off though Bigby didn’t feel like moving as he listened to the ambient sounds in the room, and outside.

          “Bigby?” Beast asked with concern as he got closer to his friend who was currently curled into a ball. He couldn’t see his eyes so he tapped on his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. Bigby looked up at him finally, though his eyes were cloudy.

          “Bigby? You okay?” Beast asked, noticing his eyes.

          “Don’t tell Snow that I’m alive. After the way she treated me, I don’t give a shit about her! She deserves to regret the way she treated me!” Bigby growled.

          “I think you two should work that out on your own, so I guess I’ll keep quiet.” Beast muttered, confused as Bigby ran out of the door and went to his apartment. When he got inside, he locked the door, and found Colin sleeping in his chair. Colin was a heavy sleeper so he wasn’t going to be able to wake him by shouting at him. He tapped him on his back, which is when Colin woke with a yawn.

          “Oh hey Bigby—Holy shit!” He exclaimed as he tackled Bigby.

                    “Ouch, glad to see you too Colin!” Bigby complained as his back was hit against the wheels of the chair.

          “Oh, you’re fine! Quit whining!” Colin laughed as Bigby got up from the floor.

          “Does anyone know you’re alive?” Colin asked, looking out for Bigby.

          “Just Beast so far.” Bigby told him as he sat down in his chair. Colin got up from the floor and drank his beer as Bigby smoked.

          “They locked your office while you were gone. They didn’t really have the heart to scrap your name off of the door or hire anyone else for the job.” Colin told him. Bigby sighed and continued to smoke, knowing that when the town found out that he was alive that they would probably hate him—not including Snow White who already does. He didn’t give a damn about Snow White, and she didn’t give a damn about him, so he could care less about _what_ she was feeling.

          “Does Snow even give a shit? She certainly didn’t act like it the last time we spoke.” Bigby thought out loud.

          “I don’t know Bigby. I try to avoid her the best I can, you know.” Colin told him. Bigby sighed and laid back in his chair, waiting for sleep to take him.

He was asleep for thirty minutes before Colin started poking him with his nose.

          “Come on Sheriff, you haven’t slept properly in days and sleeping in that chair certainly isn’t helping matters.” He told him as Bigby groaned in response.

          “Come on Bigby!” Colin ordered, poking him again. Bigby slowly opened his eyes, though he wasn’t completely awake as Colin pushed him towards his bed. Bigby didn’t even remember getting in bed that night. He was just so tired, and not sleeping properly for several days tends to do that to any living creature: Fable or Mundy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source for Kuchisake-Onna: http://listverse.com/2013/06/12/10-creepy-urban-legends-from-around-the-world/


	3. Snow White's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bigby is still adjusting to his human body which causes him to grow weaker. Snow White still thinks that he's dead and she continues to grieve.

          Snow White sobbed into her pillow for the umpteenth time tonight. She remembered a conversation she had overheard with Bigby and Nerissa.

          “ _Snow doesn’t need me._ ” He had said. She sobbed even more knowing that she would never be able to convince Bigby otherwise. The worst part about it was that Bigby was dead and he was convinced that she hated him when he died.

          “Damn it!” She screamed, throwing another vase at the wall. She sobbed even louder as the broken glass remained on the floor. She didn’t think she’d ever stop crying. What was happiness anyway when you were guilty? Snow White certainly didn’t know the answer to that one.

          Beast and Beauty now knew that Bigby was alive, and though they wanted to let the others know that he was alive, they kept their promise to Bigby. Bigby decided to stop by Toad’s when he remembered that stupid Snow White had sent him to the farm.

          “Damn it Snow White!” He growled in wolf tongue out of habit. The next person he decided to visit was Nerissa, once he found out where she lived, that is. He limped on his legs, not used to walking on only two legs. When he got there he stopped at the front door for a minute as he waited for the feeling to come back in his legs. Nerissa saw him in the window and opened the door.

          “Bigby?” She asked with shock, pulling him inside as she closed the door. He looked rather pale which she didn’t like the sight of.

          “You sit. I’ll get you some water.” She ordered as Bigby sat on her couch. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water, handing it to Bigby as he drank the whole glass. Color returned to his face after he drank the water, and being able to sit down and rest started to make his legs less tired.

          “There, that’s better. Now where have you been?” She asked as Bigby began to explain.

          “Wolves, or Werewolves, or Lycans if you will, are only in human form in warmer weather. During Winter and Fall we’re stuck in our true form until the warmer seasons such as Spring and Summer. We have no control over it though.” He explained. Nerissa nodded with understanding as she examined Bigby’s face for any signs of him being sick. When she realized that he was fine, she relaxed a little as she offered Bigby some food.

          “Oh no thank you. I need to get going anyway.” He told her as he stood up from the couch. He then walked outside her apartment and took a cab to the Trip Trap determined to see Holly. When he got there his legs started to feel heavy again. He had been using four legs instead of two for three months and adjusting back to using two wasn’t going to be easy.

          “Holy shit!” Grendel muttered as he realized that the was alive. Holly and Jack were speechless as Bigby continued to walk. His face grew pale as his legs began to feel heavy again, which Jack was the first to notice.

          “Wolfie? You’re pale.” He asked, looking at the alarming lack of color in Bigby’s face. Bigby barely made it to twenty steps before his heavy legs caused him to collapse.

          “Jesus!” Grendal gasped as Holly helped to get him off of the floor. When she did that Bigby sat in one of the chairs in the bar as he rested his legs.

          “Where has he been?” Grendal asked.

          “How should I know?” Holly snapped.

          “I actually missed him.” Jack muttered. Bigby couldn’t even feel his legs, which had happened to him earlier, but this time it was much, much worse. The sounds began fading one by one as he lost all feeling in his legs, and soon he fell limp against the recliner that Holly had added in addition to four other recliners.

          “Holly!” Jack screamed as Holly went over to Bigby, who was now unconscious in the chair.

          “Come on, get up.” Holly called, shaking Bigby. Eventually, after three tries, he opened his eyes.

          “Is that supposed to happen?” Jack asked, noticing the cloudy and the glassy look in his eyes. Bigby was unable to stray too far away from the forest when in his human form as he would be weakened without it. It wouldn’t kill him or anything, but it would leave him weakened until he got back to the forest so that his body could adjust to being human again.

          “I don’t think so Jack.” Grendal muttered as Bigby closed his eyes again. He was still pale and they had no clue of how to help him. The Woodsman came to the Trip Trap everyday after Bigby’s “death” mainly drinking his sorrows away. He and the Sheriff had become friends as much as he hated to admit it, but after his death he drank heavily. Woody walked into the Trip Trap and the first thing he noticed was Bigby unconscious in the chair.

          He was extremely pale, and he didn’t respond to him coming in. Woody didn’t have time to be shocked at the fact that he was alive, as he was too worried about him.

          “Bigby? Come on, wake up.” He frantically called. When he didn’t get a response he tried shaking him. Bigby opened his cloudy, glassy eyes, which is when Woody figured it out.

          “Shit.” He muttered, picking him up and draping him over his shoulder. He then took him to the nearest forest he could find, and when he did, he gently laid him on the ground and sat by him as he waited for him to recover.

          “Come on Bigby, open your eyes will ya?” Woody asked, though he didn’t think that he could hear him. Bigby’s legs got feeling in them again, though he still hadn’t opened his eyes.

          “Listen you scared the shit out of me. The whole town thinks you’re dead, and we have no clue where Snow White is, so you better wake up soon Bigby.” Woody muttered to the unconscious figure beside him.


	4. Cold Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woody takes care of a weak Bigby as he tries to nurse him back to health.

          Bigby’s heart started to beat at a normal rate for a wolf, though color hadn’t returned to his face yet. Woody sighed as he continued to wait for his friend to wake, telling him things that he had been bottling up for months, drowning himself in alcohol.

          “I missed you so much you know that?” He asked for an audience of no one. He bent over to listen for a heart-beat still not convinced that this was real. A wolf’s heart beats faster than a human’s, that much the Woodsman knew. Still hearing his friend’s heart still beating was an amazing feeling to have, especially after thinking that your friend had died. Bigby could feel someone’s head on his heart, though he didn’t open his eyes quite yet as he wanted to see who had brought him here.

          “I can’t believe this is real Bigby. We all thought you were dead.” The voice he recognized as Woody told him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Woody’s face hovering over him.

          “Hey Woody.” Bigby muttered as Woody offered him his hand.

          “Slow down. I’m not ready to get up yet.” Bigby complained as Woody sat back down.

          “You scared Holly half to death you know.” Woody muttered. Bigby looked up at Woody for the first time and Woody got up and held out his hand.

          “Come on, get up.” He muttered as Bigby grabbed it and pulled himself up. When Bigby finally did get up Woody returned to the Trip Trap with him.

          “Glad to see you looking better Wolfie.” Jack muttered to which Bigby rolled his eyes.

          “I’m just messing with you!” He laughed though Bigby didn’t find it amusing. Bigby hadn’t seen Snow White which didn’t hurt his feelings as he was still convinced that she hated him. He still had one more person to see: Bufkin. He knew that he was probably hit the hardest: unless of course, the mirror showed Bufkin that he was alive. Either way he had to see him and let him know that he was alive.

          “Listen, I’d love to stay and chat, but I have a flying monkey to see.” Bigby muttered as he walked out the door. They all waved as he left the bar and Bigby was feeling stronger than ever after Woody took him to the forest. He decided to take a walk there while he still could and when he got there he was tackled and knocked to the floor by Bufkin.

          “Ouch! What is with people tackling me all of a sudden?” He whined as he got back up. Bufkin laughed at him, happy to see him alive. Bigby went over to the magic mirror and ask it if it had known the truth behind his “death.”

          “Through unknown forces I could not see your whereabouts through sources.” The mirror told him.

          “Come again?” Bigby asked with confusion.

          “In other words he couldn’t tell if you were dead or alive.” Bufkin translated.

          “You’re confusing.” He told the mirror as the mirror disguised itself as a regular mirror. Meanwhile Snow White was coming near the office, and Bigby growled absent-mindedly in response to her. She hated him, and because of that she was dead to him.

          “Uhhh…” Bufkin was afraid: very afraid at this point. When Snow White got there the first thing she saw was that Bigby was alive and very, very angry.

          “Bigby!” She gasped, having been crying non stop for three months. She wanted to hug him, oh God, she wanted to hug him, but she could feel the anger from across the room and that stopped her from doing so. Tears poured down her eyes at the thought that he was never dead, and the fact that he didn’t even care about her.

          “Hello Snow White.” He said in a cold voice as his eyes changed from anger to a cold stare.

          “I missed you so much Bigby. I—“ She was interrupted by a cold laugh from Bigby.

          “Don’t _lie_ Snow. You and I _both_ know that you wished I was dead a _long_ time ago!” He said in a tone that was so emotionless that Bufkin didn’t even recognize him anymore.

          “I would _never_ wish that!” Snow snapped, looking at the cold stare in his eyes. Bigby laughed at that statement in a taunting manner to which Snow White was starting to get angry with.

          “What else do you _want_ from me? Do you want me to say that I _love_ you? Because I’ll scream it to the whole world if that’s what it takes!” Snow screamed, angry with Bigby.

          “ _Please_. Don’t give me that line of crap! You’ve been shitty to me every time we’ve been near each other! Have you forgotten what you said when I thought _you_ were dead? You very coldly told me that: “I’m not yours to lose”. But don’t worry, that won’t happen again. In fact, I don’t feel anything towards you, just like you don’t feel anything towards me.” Bigby said in a cold, emotionless tone. Gren, Holly, Jack, and the Woodsman had shown in the office to see the scene play out.

          “Damn Snow, what did you _do_ to him?” Gren asked, having never seen the Sheriff act so cold towards her before.

          “Damn it Bigby! That’s not _true_!” Snow shrieked, trying not to cry.

          “You really think I’m that stupid? You don’t _care._ You _never_ cared so don’t give me that line of crap!” Bigby snapped, his eyes cold, and emotionless.

          “Screw it!” Snow White growled as she kissed him furiously.

          “Daaaaamnmmm.” Grendel said in shock. Woody, Jack, and Holly were speechless at the current scene in front of them. Bigby eventually came to his senses, though he wasn’t sure of what just happened.

          “You believe me now?” Snow asked, chuckling at the expression on his face.

          “…” Bigby was speechless, which Snow giggled at.

          “Oh Bigby.” She laughed, happy that she had gotten through to him. Bigby felt strange, he had been convinced Snow had hated him. Perhaps he had lied to himself during the time that he wasn’t human.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a friendship relationship between Woody and Bigby or something more if you want.


	5. Tsukuribanashi town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bigby finds a place where dead Mundy's and fables live together. He also finds out that Detective Brannigan was murdered. Will he abandon FableTown?  
> Note: I have not read the comics, only played the game.

It was now Summer. It was still warm, so Bigby was still human for the time being. He was in his office, anxiously drumming his fingers on the desk. He was feeling anxious, very anxious. He smoked another Cigar, and when he was finished ,he put it out. He started pacing, trying to concentrate.

          “Bigby, we found new—what’s wrong?” She asked, seeing him so anxious. The sounds in the room became louder, and louder.

          “GAH!” He screamed, running out of the room. Snow chased after him as fast as she could, until she found him outside.

          “Big…by…are…you…okay?” She gasped in between breaths. Bigby calmed down and smoked, putting it out soon after. Once he was calm he returned to the office and went back to working. The night passed soon and he went home. When he got home he checked the weather.

**Three Months Later**

          Bigby tied his clothes around his chest, and he collapsed to his knees as his claws came out. He started to grow, and grow, and grow until finally he was in his true form. He started running as his memories began to fade and his wolf senses took over. He ran past FableTown, and he soon ran to the forest, he stayed in during the cold time of year.

          Woody watched him run, and waved him off as he disappeared from sight. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t see him for six months.

          “Miss Snow?” Bufkin asked, flying over to her.

          “Oh Bigby’s turned into his wolf form, he’s going to be gone for six months. The story is that he took a vacation, alright?” She whispered in his ear. Bufkin nodded and the others not in the know spread the false word. Meanwhile Bigby was running when he came across a white wolf. He sniffed the wolf, to see if he recognized the scent but he didn’t.

          “ **Hello I’m Bigby, what’s your name?”** He asked the she-wolf.

          “ **Arikura-no-baba but you can call me Arikura.”** She answered.

          “ **You stuck like this too?”** He asked, getting closer to her.

          “ **Yes. It makes these old bones weary.”** She told him.

          **“I hear ya. I um haven’t seen you around. Do you…live around here?”** He asked, gently nuzzling the fellow wolf.

          “ **No. I’m just here visiting, hoping to recruit some wolves.”** She answered.

          “ **What do you mean for where?”** Bigby asked.

          “ **We have this little town outside of where yours is about three miles from here. We run things a little differently and…well the Mundy’s there are…different.”** She explained.

          “ **Different how?”** Bigby asked.

          “ **They’re…well…ghosts.** ” She awkwardly told him.

          “ **Say…WHAT?”** He called out surprised.

          “ **Want to come? I mean if you want?”** She asked.

          “ **Alright I’m game. I... might like it better there.”** He sighed. All of Fabletown was very afraid of him, even now, and it got old after a while.

          “ **Is it really that bad there?”** Arikura asked. He nodded as they ran to Tsukuribanashi town. Bigby took in the environment for a moment as he was greeted by Detective Brannigan’s ghost.

          “Oh hey Bigby.” She said. She had been murdered by one of her coworkers. She had figured out what Bigby was shortly after, since it was pretty obvious in the world she was living in. Bigby tackled her and licked her as she started laughing.

          “Okay okay I’m happy to see you too!” She laughed, petting him. When they went to Tsukuribanashi town they were greeted by several Mundy’s.

          “Another wolf? That’s great!” They exclaimed. Bigby didn’t remember the last time people actually _liked_ and _respected him._ His desire to leave Fabletown was growing stronger, he concluded. _I really want to leave. They respect me here, back there they don’t. They don’t need me dragging them down anymore._ He thought.

The six months he was in Tsukuribanashi town flew by with his happiness. Now that he was human again, he put his clothes on.

          “I need to get my stuff back in Fabletown but I’ll be back. This is my home now. Plus, it’s away from Mundy’s so it doesn’t matter if someone’s out of glamour.” He told Arikura. In her human form Arikura was roughly Bigby’s age in appearance. She had short, black hair, blue eyes, and a T-shirt with jeans as they were the only things she could wear.

          “We’ll be waiting!” She told him as he took a cab to Fabletown. When he got there he was greeted by Grendel of all people.

“How was your vacation Sheriff?” He asked.

          “It was great…uh thanks?” Bigby answered.

          “Sheriff!” Nerissa smiled, running up to him.

          “If you’ll excuse me I have something to do.” Bigby said going to Snow’s office.

“I quit.” He sternly said.

          “What? Bigby! Why?” Snow asked.

          “I’m leaving.” Bigby answered.

          “Bigby... what are you saying?” Snow asked.

          “I’m leaving Fabletown is what I’m saying.” Bigby growled.

          “You can’t live with Mundy’s. Where would you go!” Snow snapped.

          “Away from this shithole Snow! You call it a town but no! It’s not even close! This is hell on Earth, and I won’t watch this town burn to the ground!” He snapped, having made up his mind. He slammed his badge down.

          “I quit. So find a new Sheriff to slap around. I’m sick of this shit!” He growled, his claws coming out.

“Bigby please don’t leave.” Snow begged.

          “I’m sorry, I’ve already made up my mind. Goodbye Snow.” He sadly said as he opened the gate to his apartment. Snow White chased Bigby through his apartment.

“I’m not staying here _without_ you! I love you damn it! I’ll be damned if I let you leave and not see you ever again!” She cried.

          “Snow come on…I…meet me at sunset. After that I will be leaving. If you don’t show then I’ll know you didn’t want to leave.” Bigby told her, packing his stuff in a suitcase.

          “You’re leaving us?” Colin asked, walking up to Bigby.

          “You can come too…if you want.” Bigby told him.

          “It’s… a shame Toad didn’t get to come with you.” He muttered.

          “Yes, it is.” Bigby sighed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak Japanese so my apologies if the translation for the town's name isn't correct.


	6. Child Bigby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through magic Bigby is now a seven year old child with memories mostly intact, though he does have the brain of a seven year old.

          Bigby, and Colin waited for Snow. She ran over there with a suitcase, breathing rather fast.

          “You didn’t have to run you know.” Bigby told her, as she playfully punched him.

          “I was kidding.” He laughed as she caught her breath. He guided them to the portal to Tsukuribanashi, and they walked inside for the first time. Tsukuribanashi was surrounded by a beautiful lake, which Bigby loved. Bigby heard a screeching woman, and he sighed.

          “Shit.” He sighed. The screech could only be heard by wolves, or those closely connected to death.

          “Oh hey Bigby. Who’s your friends?” Arikura asked, moving her grey hair out of her face.

          “Go on Colin, it’s okay.” He noticed him looking afraid.

          “Well I’m Colin.” He stared at her glowing blue eyes.

          “I’m Snow White.” Snow answered as Detective Branningan greeted them.

          “Hey Wolf…uh wolves.” She corrected herself. Bigby’s eyes widened at the sight of Bufkin.

          “You—he—I—muh?” He babbled incoherently.

                   “Well hello Bigby.” Bufkin chuckled.

          “A flying monkey. That’s a new one.” Kelsey mumbled.

          “It was for me too.” Bigby muttered. He was met by Kuchisake-Onna.

          “What…happened to you?” Bigby asked, seeing her wound.

          “Am I pretty?” She asked.

          “Yes, you are.” Bigby had read of her legend, and he knew that she would kill him if he said no. She ripped off the mask and asked again.

          “Am I pretty?” She demanded.

          “Yes! I said Yes!” He barked as she covered it up.

          “Bigby! Relax!” Snow gasped.

          “Sorry it’s just she…what do you want Kuchisake-Onna?” He sighed. Arikura walked up to her, with blue water in hand.

          “May I?” She asked, healing her wound. She smiled a real smile as Bigby just stared.

          “Bigby?” Colin asked, seeing his far away expression. Bigby still heard the screaming, and he decided to follow the sound.

          “Where are you going!” Snow called though Bigby didn’t seem to hear her as he walked away. He followed the sound to the river, and he dived in, not sure what he’d find. Inside the river it was dark, which concerned Bigby. He could hold his breath for an abnormal amount of time, so he didn’t blame it on the lack of oxygen.

          It was frightening to be in pitch black water. Bigby let himself sink for a while as his eyes changed to gold. Suddenly everything was brighter, and he could faintly see a body, floating downward. He swam towards the body, grabbing it. He took a minute to look at the body properly.

          The body had stopped breathing—obviously--. It was a girl with long white hair, and blue eyes. She wore a long black dress. Before he could grab the girl or return to the surface he was hit by a spell that changed him into a child. Bigby felt his clothes suddenly grow in size, though being underwater he couldn’t think of why. He didn’t know where he was, but he knew it was dark.

          He was frightened, but he couldn’t move as he was too scared to.

          “Bigby?” Snow was getting worried.

          “He’s been down there a while.” Bufkin said, also worried.

Arikura dived under the water, to find a child sized Bigby. She grabbed him as the body floated to the ground.

****

          “Bigby! Mr. Wolf!” Snow called, seeing him sleeping at his desk.

          “Wh-What?” Bigby slowly woke up, blinking around.

          “Snow?” He asked, confused.

          “Are you sure you’re okay after Faith’s death?” She asked.

          “Huh?” He asked, still confused.

          “Wow that must have been some dream.” She told him.

          “Dream? Snow what the hell are you talking about? I drowned the last time I checked!” He snapped.

****

          “Is he breathing?” Snow called, looking at the now child Bigby.

          “He’s blue.” Bufkin commented. Snow bent down and started C.P.R., now in hyper focus.

****

          “Bigby go home. You could use some sleep.” Snow ordered. Bigby walked to his apartment confused. Had any of this actually happened or was it all a dream?

****

          “One, two, three, four, five!” Snow said, trying to restart his heart. Eventually child Bigby coughed up the water and color returned to his body.

Bufkin flew over and hugged him, now being roughly the same size.

          “OOH a flying monkey! Can I have it please?” He asked Snow with puppy dog eyes.

          “Awww.” Bufkin liked this new Bigby. The woodsman had found the place and he saw Bufkin with some kid.

          “Who’s the kid?” He asked, as Bigby got behind Snow.

          “It’s…okay just…relax.” Snow kept his name quiet, not sure how he’d react.

          “Why’s he so scared?” Woody asked, still not recognizing him.

          “He…we found him washed up near the river.” Snow lied.

          “It’s alright I’m not gonna hurt ya, alright?” The woodsman told him as he slowly approached him.

          “Don’t be so nervous kid, I’m not gonna hurt you.” The woodsman complained.

          “It might be the ax Woodsman.” Bufkin told him, keeping the secret.

          “Right sorry. I’m putting it down now. Just relax alright?” The woodsman said, getting closer.

          “Have you seen someone that looked like this?” He asked, showing him a photo Woody had taken of him. Bigby stared at the picture. _I didn’t know he even had that._ He thought as the Woodsman looked at his frightened eyes.

          “Hey…I just want to know if he’s alright. I never got to say goodbye.” Woody sadly admitted. Bigby sighed, and got closer to him.

          “What are you—“Bigby motioned for him to look at him.

          “Those clothes are kinda big aren’t they?” Woody asked, seeing a child wearing adult sized clothing.

          “Here.” He cut the clothes to better fit him.

          “You really don’t recognize me?” Bigby asked.

          “No kid I don’t.” The woodsman sighed.

          “Come on, you really don’t?” Bigby was amused by this.

          “Just what are you saying kid?” Woody asked. Bigby forced him to listen to his heart beat.

          “Awww you look so cute!” Woody said picking him up.

          “PUT ME DOWN!” Bigby pouted. He was in the form of a seven year old at the moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I started reading the comics online and I'm terribly lost with Bigby's past.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> The wolf among us is owned by telltale games. Shiver though this isn't a crossover is owned by Maggie Stiefvater. It's where I got the idea for this fanfiction from.  
> Also, the Japanese fables mentioned in here aren't mine either.


End file.
